1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a supporting device to fix a display apparatus to a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays images on a screen such as a television or a computer monitor. The display apparatus may include a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP).
The LCD and the PDP, which are flat panel displays, are thin, and therefore, the LCD and the PDP may be mounted to a wall to achieve more effective space utilization. For this reason, various kinds of supporting devices to mount a display apparatus to a wall have been developed.
A supporting device may fix one or more display apparatuses to a wall. The supporting device is mounted to the wall at the maximum accuracy to accurately arrange the display apparatuses with respect to the wall. Specifically, accurate arrangement between neighboring display apparatuses is achieved by the supporting device.
When the supporting device is mounted to a wall, however, an installation error may occur. Also, when one or more display apparatuses are fixed to a wall using the supporting device, an assembly error may occur.